Meu Amor por Ela
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Haruka e Michiru têm medo de se confessarem e acabarem perdendo a sua amizade; Setsuna será a melhor amiga destas duas apaixonadas. - TRADUÇÃO
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus, são de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Mi Amor por Ella", de Janeth Haru. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Lá vamos nós mais uma vez: esta fic é yuri, e, portanto, se você não gosta do gênero, é melhor não continuar a lê-la. Já se você gosta de yuri, ou se não é fã mas não tem nada contra o gênero, então seja bem-vindo, e espero que goste dela.

* * *

 **MEU AMOR POR ELA**

Tinham se passado algumas semanas desde os eventos que tinham acontecido na Catedral Marinha, e, conseqüentemente, a missão agora era procurar o Enviado do Bem; no entanto, a situação pessoal de Haruka e Michiru não andava exatamente muito bem, já que, com o que acontecera, Haruka tinha se afastado de Michiru, e ela sabia a razão. O fato de ter quebrado a sua promessa e de ter desejado protegê-la à custa de sua própria vida tinha causado um grande impacto em Haruka, que chegara ao ponto de se suicidar e deixar incompleta a missão de procurar os três talismãs. Por sorte, Sailor Moon e Sailor Pluto tinham ajudado-as, e agora elas estavam vivas; no entanto nem Haruka e nem Michiru tinham falado muito sobre o assunto, já que a nova missão era uma distração (felizmente, para ambas), para que não falassem sobre o assunto.

Uma tarde, quando Haruka teve uma reunião com os seus patrocinadores, Michiru estava tomando uma xícara de chá e conversando agradavelmente com Setsuna, em sua acolhedora casa, próxima ao mar, já que, por causa da nova missão, Setsuna tinha ido morar com elas, pois assim seria mais fácil, graças ao talismã de Neptune, encontrar quem seria a próxima vítima dos Death Busters, e, assim, se prepararem para o que estava se avizinhando, sobretudo com aquela garota estranha chamada Hotaru, que aparecia constantemente na vida da Small Lady.

\- Me diga, Michiru, o que está acontecendo com você e com Haruka ? Eu as vi muito distantes durante a última semana, antes parecia que vocês não conseguiam viver uma sem a outra - Setsuna sabia que, no Milênio de Prata, Uranus e Neptune tinham vivido um amor incrível, porém elas ainda não tinham recuperado totalmente as suas lembranças, e ela não podia interferir, já que o tempo era muito frágil, e o melhor a fazer era deixar que elas descobrissem esse amor por si mesmas.

\- Eu não sei, Setsuna, ultimamente ela tem me evitado, faz o possível para ficar ocupada com outras coisas, quando não está reunida com patrocinadores, está treinando, ou envolvida em alguma competição, ou com os estudos e a investigação no Colégio Mugen, e, também, tem que lutar contra os inimigos, acho que ela faz de propósito, e o pior é que eu sei qual a razão - dizia uma exausta Michiru.

\- E a que se deve isso ? Você sabe ? - perguntou Setsuna.

\- Sim ! Isso é o pior.

Setsuna estava olhando para ela, gesticulando para que continuasse.

\- Bem - ela suspirou - , ela e eu fizemos uma promessa, que eu quebrei.

\- Promessa ? - perguntou Setsuna.

\- Sim; se uma de nós estivesse em perigo, tínhamos que nos lembrar de que o mais importante era a missão. Ela a cumpriu, no dia em que caí na queda d'água, por causa do ataque de Kaolinet, e eu... bem... eu não a cumpri, no dia em que Eudal nos armou uma armadilha na Catedral Marinha... e, porque, Setsuna... eu simplesmente não podia... eu não imagino a minha vida sem Haruka ao meu lado... porque, sem ela... não vale a pena salvar este mundo.

\- Michiru ! - exclamou Setsuna, um pouco surpresa.

\- Sim, Setsuna, foi o que eu senti e sinto; sei que esse não deveria ser o pensamento de uma Sailor, mas eu não consigo evitar. Desde que eu a conheci, minha vida mudou. Eu estava sozinha, Setsuna, e ela preencheu todo o meu mundo. No começo eu não entendia, eu achava que era parte da missão estar ao lado dela e salvar este mundo, mas, sinceramente, o meu sonho era ser uma grande violinista. Salvar o mundo, para mim, não tinha importância, porque eu estava só, não tinha amigos e nem família, você sabe que meus pais morreram há muito tempo e que eu fui criada pelos meus avós. Quando eles morreram, eu me emancipei, e agora sou dona da minha vida, do meu futuro... mas ela... tão livre e segura de si, que não depende de ninguém para ser quem é... aaaaaaaaaah... não sei como dizer ou descrever a você o que eu sinto.

\- Michiru, você está apaixonada por ela ? - ela estava entendendo o rumo que tomava a conversa.

\- Acho... não, não acho... tenho certeza... olhe, eu sei que você não vai acreditar em mim, mas sinto como se eu tivesse estado esperando por ela. Eu tive namorados com os quais me envolvi principalmente por pressão da minha agente, para fazer "o que toda dama faz", mas nunca me senti verdadeiramente interessada por eles, alguma coisa sempre me faltava... - ela suspirou - E acho que sei o que é... Setsuna... eu me apaixonei, e por uma mulher maravilhosa, tão perfeita e especial para mim... ahhhh... mas eu sei que não é possível.

\- Por que não é possível ?! - perguntou Setsuna, atônita - Olhe, até onde sei, Haruka é lésbica, não sei se você notou; e você é uma linda mulher, por quem qualquer pessoa daria suspiros.

\- Obrigada - respondeu Michiru, bastante enrubescida.

\- Não me agradeça. Estou falando sério, porque você não revela os seus sentimentos por ela ? Talvez ela sinta o mesmo por você, há quase um ano que vocês se conhecem e moram juntas por causa da missão, mas passam a maior parte do tempo juntas, assistem às mesmas aulas, vão aos mesmos eventos, ambas gostam de artes, e você gosta das corridas das quais Haruka participa, já que, como você diz, são muito emocionantes e lhe enchem de adrenalina, e, para completar, as duas são Sailors, o que mais você quer ?

\- Não, Setsuna, não é possível porque eu acho que ela não sente o mesmo por mim. Eu sei que ela gosta de mulheres, ela nunca me escondeu isso, e isso tampouco me incomodou. Mas ela flerta com todas, Setsuna. Imagine, fazendo uma retrospectiva. Ela disse que Mina brilhava, e que tinha uma chance. Nicholas brigou com ela porque achou que ela gostava de Rei, o que eu não estranharia. Lita, embora negue, sei que foi conquistada por ela, mesmo que ela diga que foi por causa da missão e para tê-la por perto para saber se tinha um talismã dentro do corpo, e sem contar com aquela garota - embora Michiru soubesse que Serena e Sailor Moon eram a mesma pessoa e Setsuna tivesse lhe explicado que ela seria a Neo Rainha Serenity no século 30, não conseguia evitar referir-se a ela daquele modo.

\- "Aquela garota" ? - Setsuna olhava para ela com um pouco de aborrecimento na voz.

\- Sim, ahhhhhh, está bem, Serena... Haruka vive flertando com ela, mesmo dizendo o contrário, da última vez até lhe pediu para que ela lhe desse uma oportunidade, e, mesmo não tendo aceitado, lhe doía muito pensar que ela pudesse ter, em seu coração, algum talismã selado; não sei se estou me fazendo entender, Setsuna, a única que resistiu aos encantos de Haruka foi Ami, mas, então, todas as Sailors foram vítimas de seus constantes flertes, e nem me faça falar do que acontece no Colégio Mugen, com aquelas garotas estúpidas que babam pela MINHA Haruka, ahhhhhh, só de me lembrar, sinto vontade de usar o meu Reflexo Submarino ou o meu Maremoto de Netuno e acabar com elas...

\- "Minha Haruka" ? - perguntou Setsuna, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Ah, bem, você me entende, Setsuna, é que eu me empolguei um pouco com a minha declaração, hehe; enfim, agora você entende o meu ponto de vista, sobre porque Haruka não sente o mesmo por mim. Além disso, os nossos jogos, quando flertamos, não passam disso... jogos, para ela, porque nunca falamos sobre isso, ela apenas esquece, e eu não tenho coragem de falar com ela - disse ela, com a voz um pouco entrecortada.

\- Sim, agora entendo o seu lado, mas talvez se você falar com ela, Michiru... você mesma disse que estava livre, não tem compromisso com ninguém, você tem o direito de procurar a sua felicidade ao lado de alguém. Ela pensa que você é heterossexual, você nunca disse a ela o que sente, e, talvez, se você o fizesse, ela levasse mais a sério esses jogos de flertes, e os ciúmes que você sente.

\- Não sei, Setsuna, talvez você tenha razão, mas eu não quero perdê-la, sei que ela está decepcionada comigo, porque quebrei a minha promessa, mas... ela se suicidou, e tampouco me explicou o porquê, largando a missão pela metade, quando deveria procurar, antes de mais nada, o terceiro talismã, sabendo que ela protegeria um deles, já que estava encerrado dentro do seu coração puro; ou seja, por que ela fez isso ? - ela dizia isso mais a si mesma do que a Setsuna.

\- Era nesse ponto que eu queria chegar, por que você não fala com ela, ao invés de continuar a pensar em mais coisas ?

\- Talvez você tenha razão, mas... e se ela me disser que não sente o mesmo por mim ?

\- Você ficará sabendo, e seguirá com a sua vida - disse Setsuna, não dando muita importância ao assunto.

\- Isso, Setsuna, não me consola !

\- Eu sei, eu não disse isso para lhe consolar, só estou dizendo a verdade. Olhe, aconteça o que acontecer, é melhor ficar sabendo do que continuar em dúvida para sempre, não é mesmo ?

\- Acho que você tem razão.

\- Quando você vai fazer isso ? - perguntou Setsuna, um pouco entusiasmada.

\- Hmmmm, eu não sei, talvez...

\- Michiru !

\- Aaaaah, bem, hehe, eu acho, talvez...

Setsuna não precisou dizer nada, o seu olhar dizia tudo.

Entendendo a mensagem do olhar, ela disse:

\- Ahhhh ! Tudo bem, amanhã ! Hoje eu não posso, eu tenho ensaio.

\- Certo... e, bem, eu estou indo, porque prometi à Small Lady que a convidaria para jantar antes de voltar ao Portal do Tempo.

\- Como ? Você já vai embora ? Vai voltar ao Portal do Tempo ? ...Por quê ?

\- Não, não se preocupe, será apenas por alguns dias, eu não posso abandoná-lo por muito tempo - respondeu uma Setsuna comovida pela preocupação de Michiru.

\- OK, boa sorte, então... eu vou me arrumar um pouco para ir ao anfiteatro, ensaiar.

\- Boa sorte para você também, Michiru, lembre-se de que eu sempre vou apoiar você e Haruka.

\- Eu sei, obrigada por me escutar e me dar estes conselhos.

Michiru retirou-se para o seu quarto e Setsuna foi embora.

* * *

\- Haruka ? O que você está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Setsuna, quando saiu da casa. Haruka estava de pé, apoiada no seu carro, de costas para ela, já que estava olhando para a rua e para as folhas caídas das árvores. Ao ver aquilo, Setsuna apoiou-se ao lado dela, no veículo.

\- Setsuna, você está indo embora ? - perguntou Haruka, com um tom de tristeza em sua voz.

\- Sim, como eu disse a Michiru, eu vou à casa da Small Lady, pois prometi jantar com ela antes de voltar por alguns dias ao Portal do Tempo, já que não posso deixá-lo abandonado por muito tempo.

\- Ah, que bom - respondeu Haruka, sem deixar de olhar para o céu, e com um tom de tristeza bastante evidente na voz da rainha dos ventos.

\- Haruka, o que há com você ?

\- Nada, por que a pergunta ?

\- É que você me parece... não sei... triste.

\- Nããããããão, de jeito nenhum, Setsuna, eu só estava perdida em pensamentos, hahaha, mas estou bem, é sério.

\- Se você está dizendo - disse Setsuna, levantando os ombros; sabia que Haruka não era uma mulher de muitas palavras.

\- Aliás, e Michiru...

\- Em casa, preparando-se para ir ensaiar com a banda de música, para o concerto que irá apresentar no anfiteatro, no mês que vem.

\- O QUÊ ! Ela vai outra vez... aaaaah; o concerto é NO MÊS QUE VEM, e ela ensaia quase todos os dias, eu não entendo, ela é perfeita tocando, bem, ela é perfeita em tudo o que faz, seu cabelo, como as ondas do mar, seu jeito de se levantar, o modo como toca o violino, aqueles olhos da mesma cor do oceano, sua pele macia e suave, seu sorriso, que derrete qualquer pessoa.

Enquanto Haruka continuava com o seu monólogo, Setsuna apenas olhava-a com um sorriso divertido. Haruka, percebendo o que estava fazendo, ao colocar Michiru em um altar, e olhar para o rosto de Setsuna, parou com o seu monólogo, levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou:

\- E por culpa desses músicos pegajosos, companheiros dela, é que ela está se esforçando ao máximo, para que eles consigam acompanhar o SEU RITMO ! Que raiva eu tenho - dizia uma muito irritada Haruka, batendo no teto do veículo - Por culpa deles, já não... ahhhhh ! E eu que estava pensando em convidá-la para dar uma volta por aí e depois jantar, mas, bem... o que eu posso fazer, essa é a minha Michiru, super-responsável e amável com todos.

\- "Minha Michiru" - disse Setsuna, em um tom de voz muito astuto, lembrando-se das palavras que Michiru tinha dito, ao referir-se a _"Minha Haruka"_ do mesmo modo.

\- Ah, oops ! - disse Haruka, coçando um pouco a cabeça, e deixando a raiva de lado no mesmo instante, ficando um pouco vermelha e olhando para o chão - Hmmmmm... estou querendo dizer que ela é... bem... foi só uma expressão, hehe.

\- Haruka, o que exatamente você sente por Michiru ?

\- Eu !?

\- Sim, querida, você ! Parece que você tem sentimentos por ela, pela forma como você se expressa sobre a "sua Michiru" - fazendo alusão ao último comentário de Haruka - E tenho visto você se distanciar dela, desde o que aconteceu na Catedral Marinha.

Haruka repentinamente levantou a cabeça e, apesar do rosto ainda enrubescido, disse:

\- ...Você tem razão, eu sei o que está acontecendo, e acho que você já adivinhou.

\- Acho que sim, mas não gosto de tirar as minhas próprias conclusões, por que você não me diz ? Porque eu poderia apostar que você está apaixonada.

\- Eu sou tão óbvia assim ?

\- Bem... - respondeu Setsuna, com um sorriso.

\- Está bem, eu me apaixonei como uma tola, mas, por favor, não conte a ela, Setsuna, ela não deve saber !

\- Por quê ?!

\- Por quê ?... Por quê ?... Ela não sente o mesmo, Setsuna, ela é heterossexual, simplesmente por isso, eu não quero perdê-la, por isso tenho me mantido afastada durante este tempo. Porque sinto que, a qualquer momento, irei beijá-la, eu já não suporto mais; mas prefiro tê-la como amiga do que perdê-la para sempre. Foi por isso que eu me suicidei na Catedral Marinha, Setsuna. Sei que ela acha que estou com raiva por ela ter quebrado a sua promessa, e que, por isso, eu me afastei, mas não, porque há muito tempo eu sinto isso em meu coração, e falar isso com ela seria como esclarecer porque eu fiz o que fiz.

\- Por que você se suicidou, então ?!

\- Porque eu não me importo em lutar, desde que ela esteja comigo, lutando ao meu lado, se ela não estiver ao meu lado, o mundo pode se explodir, eu luto por ela, para que ela consiga realizar o seu sonho de ser uma excelente violinista.

\- Haruka, desde quando você sente isso ? - perguntou Setsuna, pondo a mão no ombro da corredora, para lhe dar um pouco de apoio.

\- Provavelmente desde o princípio, quando nos encontramos naquela pista de atletismo e Elsa nos apresentou, mas eu achei que fosse apenas atração física. Mas, já há alguns meses, percebi que não era isso. Quando ficamos mais próximas, eu ficava com ciúmes ao ver quantos homens tentavam seduzi-la, ou lhe enviavam presentes ou flores, tentando conquistar o seu amor, felizmente ninguém conseguiu; depois, quando nós começamos a lutar aqui em Tóquio, você não sabe como eu sofria toda vez que o corpo dela era ferido por algum demônio e eu não podia ajudá-la, quando ela caiu na queda d'água e eu senti cada um dos ferimentos dela como se fossem meus, no momento de curá-la, e tudo para manter uma promessa estúpida, que no final, não era tão importante, e, além do mais, Michiru é uma pessoa que sempre dá o seu apoio. Quando eu estava perturbada por causa do que nós tínhamos que fazer em nossa missão de recuperar os talismãs e deixar morrer o possuidor deles, ela sempre me dizia palavras de incentivo, segurava a minha mão e me dizia que tudo ia ficar bem. Aquele contato fazia com que eu estremecesse e o meu corpo todo se arrepiasse, acho... que eu enxerguei com exatidão os meus sentimentos no dia em que jogamos o "Par Perfeito", em um concurso amoroso, quando percebi como nós nos completávamos, e então tudo fez sentido, e eu pude dar um nome ao que sentia por ela. É amor, Setsuna, isto o que eu sinto é amor; e o que aconteceu na Catedral Marinha me fez entender que, no dia em que ela morrer, eu também morrerei. Não me arrependo do que fiz, acho que voltaria a fazê-lo, nós duas quebramos a nossa promessa naquele dia: ela, por tentar me salvar, e eu, por renunciar à missão e deixar tudo nas mãos de Sailor Moon.

\- É o que você sente ? Realmente, Haruka ? Se você a ama, então por que você flerta com tudo que use uma saia ?

\- Eu daria a minha alma por ela, Setsuna, e, se eu flerto e tudo o mais, é apenas um jogo, eu gosto de deixar nervosas as garotas meigas, mas nada além disso. Porém, com ela é diferente, sempre foi e sempre será; mas ela não vai saber. Ela sabe que sou lésbica e aceita isso, é minha amiga e eu me conformo com isso. Vou falar com ela e corrigir isso, já não quero ficar distante, porque sinto que isso me sufoca cada vez mais. Prefiro tê-la como amiga a perdê-la por confessar o meu amor, ou que ela se sinta mal, ou chegue a sentir-se desconfortável com a minha presença. Eu e ela jogamos, nos fazemos ciúmes, mas sei que para ela é um jogo e nada mais, porém, para mim, sempre foi uma forma de deixar escapar o que eu sinto, mesmo que seja um patético anseio de amor.

\- Sabe, Haruka, você deveria falar com ela. Talvez ela sinta algo por você e possa lhe retribuir, mas, se isso não acontecer, não acho que você vá perder a amizade dela por nada no mundo.

\- Setsuna ! - disse Haruka, com um toque de esperança na voz - Você sabe de algo, quer dizer, você era a guerreira do tempo, você viu algo sobre os sentimentos de Michiru ?

\- Haruka, você sabe que, mesmo que eu tivesse visto alguma coisa, o tempo é muito delicado e frágil, e é parte de minha responsabilidade não falar nada e deixar que tudo aconteça em seu devido momento.

\- Eu sei - ela suspirou - Eu sei... Lamento ter perguntado.

\- Não, quem lamenta sou eu.

\- Não se preocupe, Setsuna.

\- Ooohhh ! Olha a hora, eu tenho que ir, cuide-se, Haruka, e pense no que eu te falei - disse Setsuna, despedindo-se com um beijo no rosto da amiga.

\- Está bem, Setsuna, obrigada. Cuide-se, nos vemos daqui a alguns dias.

* * *

Setsuna deu a partida no seu carro e foi embora, mas não sem antes olhar pelo retrovisor, com um sorriso astuto nos lábios, dizendo:

\- Embora eu não possa lhes contar sobre o futuro, minhas amigas, isso não significa que eu não possa participar dele...

Haruka olhou na direção em que Setsuna havia partido, enquanto se apoiava em seu carro, do lado do motorista, dando as costas à sua casa, realmente estava grata por poder compartilhar os seus sentimentos com alguém. Agora sentia-se menos sobrecarregada do que antes, embora Setsuna não tivesse ajudado muito quanto a saber se ela e Michiru estavam predestinadas ou não, aquilo tinha sido de grande ajuda. Aliás, sentia-se capaz de falar com Michiru sobre o que acontecera na Catedral Marinha, omitindo os seus sentimentos, obviamente; ela lhe diria que tinha se suicidado porque acreditava que Sailor Moon e as outras Sailors encontrariam o talismã e salvariam o mundo, e, se tinha se afastado, era porque achava que Michiru estava com raiva dela, por ela ter se suicidado... estava em meio a esses pensamentos, quando sentiu dois braços abraçando a sua cintura...

\- Mi... Michiru ? O...olá !

\- Olá, Haruka, como vai você ? - respondeu Michiru.

Michiru, em um movimento rápido, virou Haruka, ficando cara a cara, sem soltar-lhe a cintura.

\- Eu estou bem, Michiru, e você ? Eu soube que você vai ensaiar com a orquestra, não é mesmo ? Quer que eu a leve ?

\- Hmmm, acho que não vou. Você tem razão, eles são uns pegajosos que não acompanham o meu ritmo. Vou deixá-los ensaiando sozinhos, desta vez - Michiru olhava para Haruka, sedutoramente...

\- Hmmm... co.. mo... como eu disse ?! - Haruka estava confusa ! Há quanto tempo Michiru estava ali, por que não sentira a sua presença ?

\- Michiru... há quanto tempo você estava me escutando conversar com Setsuna , aliás, onde você estava !

\- Hmmmm, atrás dessa árvore que está aí, você estava muito à vontade conversando com Setsuna, que tinha esquecido um presente na sala, que ela ia levar para a Small Lady, como ela a chama; então, decidi vir entregá-lo antes de ela partir, e você não me viu chegar; e, quando eu escutei o meu nome, não consegui evitar escutar.

\- O que... o que você realmente escutou, Michiru ?

Michiru ficou na ponta dos pés, aproximando-se do ouvido dela, e lhe disse da maneira mais sensual que pôde, e que Haruka jamais escutara...

\- Tudo, Haruka... T-U-D-O... - arrepiando completamente todo o corpo da rainha dos ventos.

\- Então, você já sabe de tudo o que eu... eu... estava pensando em lhe contar muito em breve... só que...

\- Mentirosa ! - respondeu Michiru, impedindo, assim, que ela continuasse.

\- Não... é verdade, só que... - Haruka suspirou e falou em voz muito baixa - Me desculpe, Michiru, eu realmente não planejei, imagino que você esteja aborrecida, e eu entendo. Se você quiser, eu posso me mudar, nós podemos nos falar pelo interfone, se você ver algo em seu espelho que esteja relacionado com o Enviado do Bem, ou podemos nos reunir todas as vezes que...

De repente, Haruka foi silenciada pelo contato de um par de lábios sobre os seus, os lábios de Michiru. Haruka ficou como se fosse feita de pedra ao sentir o contato, mas aos poucos foi correspondendo a ele, segurando Michiru pela cintura, assim como ela a segurava. De repente, Michiru alçou os braços e passou-os ao redor do pescoço da loira, acariciando-lhe os cabelos curtos para aprofundar o contato e senti-la um pouco mais próxima, ao que Haruka respondeu de bom grado, abrindo mais a sua boca e deixando que a língua da sua deusa dos mares lhe explorasse, com ela fazendo o mesmo... pouco depois, separaram-se por falta de ar, unindo-se em um perfeito abraço... então, Michiru separou-se um pouco para olhar para aqueles selvagens olhos verdes, vendo como Haruka tinha um forte tom de vermelho em seu rosto, perdendo-se na profundidade dos seus olhos da cor do mar... foi então que Michiru falou, confessando-lhe:

\- Haruka, está tudo bem, porque eu sinto o mesmo.

Ela pôde ver, em Haruka, uma expressão de surpresa e de alegria, provavelmente a mesma expressão dela após ter escutado a confissão de Haruka, atrás daquela árvore. Sua intenção nunca fora a de escutar aquela conversa, mas dava graças aos céus por Setsuna ter esquecido aquele presente para a Small Lady, e que ela tivesse ido procurá-la para entregá-lo.

\- Haruka... quero que você saiba que eu te amo, e isso é algo que eu sinto há muito tempo, mas eu tinha medo, assim como você, de te perder, se eu me confessasse.

\- Michiru, eu te amo mais, não há nada mais importante do que você, eu te amo com todo o meu ser, não preciso fugir de nada, se eu estou com você.

Elas se olharam com um sorriso, e uniram-se novamente em um beijo, e, mesmo que Setsuna não tivesse lhes dito, elas sabiam que aquele beijo e aquele sentimento estavam selados pela eternidade, e agora lutariam porque valia a pena salvar o mundo, queriam viver o seu amor, porque queriam estar juntas. E não havia um motivo melhor do que esse para seguir adiante.

* * *

 **Comentários pessoais:**

Àqueles que me seguiram até este espaço e souberam do meu perfil anterior, como Janeth Haruka... obrigada.

Esta história é minha, TAPIR, então não precisam se preocupar em me denunciar (ainda que o mais provável seja abrirem um espaço em sua página para comentar "minha falta de educação ao não acessar os seus mandados e mencioná-los, quando eles fazem o trabalho que nem os administradores se dão ao trabalho de fazer").

Saudações... que todos estejam bem.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aí está a minha segunda tradução do fandom de Sailor Moon, a primeira do ship Haruka/Michiru. Como, vez por outra, eu posto algumas traduções yuri, uma fic com este ship não podia faltar de jeito nenhum (aliás, nem eu mesmo imaginaria que, no mesmo mês, iria postar três traduções yuri; definitivamente, foi o meu recorde pessoal). Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
